darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
604
Elizabeth revives, Barnabas and Julia plot to kill Eve, and Victoria reunites with Jeff Clark. Julia has a prophetic dream. Synopsis : For the mistress of Collinwood, this night could prove to be fatal, for she is convinced that death has summoned her. And soon, one young woman, who waits for her, will be convinced that Elizabeth Stoddard has indeed passed into the world beyond... Jeff relates how he found Elizabeth, and how she made no sense. Victoria calls the doctor. Upstairs, Julia has prepared a simple yet fatal injection for Barnabas to kill Eve. Barnabas is resolute to go through with their plan as soon as they get the chance. Julia worries that Nicholas may be trapping them, because he’s Nicholas Blair. Julia's miracle poison will kill Eve in 10 seconds, and leave her body in 2 minutes, making it appear as though she died of a heart attack. They discuss their plan to lure Nicholas to the Old House so Barnabas can destroy Eve. Downstairs, Victoria frets. Julia and Barnabas come down and learn of Elizabeth’s condition. Julia pronounces Elizabeth dead. Elizabeth wakes up screaming. Elizabeth declares that what she knew would happen did indeed happen and refuses Julia’s help. Elizabeth relates hearing that Julia declared her dead, thus fulfilling her ghoulish prophesy. Victoria admits that Elizabeth foretold these events; Elizabeth worries about what would have become of her if she’d remained in that state longer than a few moments. Pill-pushing Julia gives Elizabeth a sedative, then she and Barnabas take Elizabeth to her room. Alone, Victoria thanks Jeff for his finding Elizabeth. He apologizes for his acting like an idiot and mistreating her. Sans explanation, he asks for a second chance. Victoria is saved by the bell when the doctor arrives, affording Victoria the opportunity to leave the room. Upstairs, Julia worries about Elizabeth's current condition. It is so much more than an exaggerated fear of death, it is as if Elizabeth can see Death. Barnabas reminds Julia that Cassandra's disappearance coincided with the beginning of Elizabeth' doom-saying (he must be thinking of her first disappearance, circa 520). They wonder if Nicholas might have resurrected Cassandra. Downstairs, Victoria comes into the drawing room to report on Elizabeth's condition and gets pressed for an answer from her ex-fiancé. She kisses him in response. Barnabas comes down and becomes dejected at the sight. In her room, Julia enjoys a book. Victoria visits her and they discuss Elizabeth's catatonia. Julia believes the state Elizabeth experienced tonight could recur; Victoria wonders how they will prevent Elizabeth's live burial. Julia vows that she won’t let that happen. Julia learns that Jeff and Victoria are on again and congratulates her. Victoria leaves and Julia calls it a night. At 3:00 a.m., Julia has a dream and wakes up screaming. Julia has a dream in which she and Barnabas discuss the success of their plan; later, she hears screaming and Barnabas saying, "Julia, Julia, come to me, I need you!" We are beckoned by Barnabas' voice to the woods, where we find him regretting his choice to go to Blair's home. He then collapses and dies. Memorable quotes : Julia: Because he's Nicholas Blair and he isn't human. ---- : Julia: Elizabeth Stoddard is tortured by the presence of death. We can't see it, of course. But if you look into her eyes, you'll know that, somehow, she can see it. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * There is a tape edit when Jeff and Victoria are in the Collinwood drawing room. * During the dream sequence, the same scream use for Tom Jennings from episode 554 is heard. Story * DREAM SEQUENCE: Julia dreams that Barnabas will be killed. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: recalls her conversation with Barnabas about Eve. * SEDATIVE: Julia offers Elizabeth a sedative to relax. She reluctantly accepts it. * TIMELINE: Barnabas wants Julia at the Old House tomorrow at 3pm. It's been ten minutes since Victoria phoned the doctor. It's been fifteen minutes since Jeff brought Elizabeth back to the house. Day 241 begins, and will end in 605. 12:30am: Julia goes to bed. 3am: Julia stirs in bed. It was last night when Julia had the dream about Barnabas, (i.e. early hours of this day). Bloopers and continuity errors * A camera comes in from the right side in Julia's room. * Grayson Hall flubs: "Tecond... ten seconds". * Jonathan Frid says "epidemic" when he means to say "hypodermic" * Roger Davis and Alexandra Moltke talk over each other - as he says, "I think she fainted", she says, "There's no pulse!" *In the opening scene where Victoria says that Elizabeth has no pulse, no heartbeat and she's dead, you can see Elizabeth breathing. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 604 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 604 - The Sedating Game Gallery ( }}) 604x.jpg|Barnabas' Lament 604z.jpg|Victoria & Julia 604zb.jpg|Julia's Nightmare 0604